Traditional shopping generally requires that a user browse and sift through merchant items at a brick and mortar store to find correct sizes, colors, styles, and prices. The individual may also have to take the item to a checkout stand for purchasing. This method of shopping is a bit antiquated and has several drawbacks. For example, the individual may not see all the possible selections for an item. An item may be difficult to locate in the store, such that the individual may spend an inordinate amount of time looking for the item. Certain items may be sold-out or held in a back room storage area unavailable to the individual. As a result, the in-store shopping experience for the consumer may be inefficient and frustrating. One or more of the embodiments disclosed below help address these difficulties along with providing other advantages.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.